Carry On Without Me - Supernatural Novella
by CharlieDC
Summary: Cassie, Caitlin and David were once a normal family. Until Daddy died from a vampire attack and Mommy left them to be with Rhed, her new husband. The Sheek kids stayed with Uncle Kevin, a hunter. Taught the three everything they know. But now that their on their own how can they handle the cruel world everyone thinks is so fine?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Cassie was staring back into Caitlin's eyes. They were blue and clear and yet dark and foggy. Caitlin was smiling, actually it really wasn't Caitlin... It was a shapeshifter ready to kill her and probably not bother with the remains. Cassie was trapped on the floor, pinned down by her sist- this shifters strength.

There was a screeching stop outside and a cry from downstairs. Cassie then realized where this idiot had been keeping her siblings - the basement. But who was outside?

Caitlin licked her lips and started squeezing Cassie's wrists. "I'm going to make you feel every inch of this. I will make you die slowly, painfully, and every way-"

"Back off you son of a bitch." A low, hoarse voice boomed from the pair who burst through the door of the cabin. The Sheek's were investigating on it after a lore going around about an old doctor who killed and skinned experiments. They never figured a shapeshifter would be in the area.

"Oh my god it's the Winchesters!" Cassie screamed. She's heard about them, yeah, but never seen their glory in person.

With the shifter distracted, Cassie managed to get up from underneath it and jump to her feet.

"Hey fuck face." The shifter turned to her and jaw open, fell to the floor with a bullet in its head. Cassie then sliced it's head off with a machete.

"Thank's for the distraction boys, I needed it." Cassie said over her shoulder. "Now if you'll be so kind as to fix the salt around the door. We have a ghost and my siblings are trapped downstairs."

The taller looked behind him to find a can of salt and fixed the ring guarding the door.

"So you mean to tell me, you're a hunter?" The shorter asked, voice deep and raspy. Cassie stopped and half-turned, giving him the bitchface of all bitchfaces.

"First, who are you? Second, why are you here? Third, yes, yes I am." She snapped at him.

"Calm down Pilgrim, no need to get your panties in a bunch..." She just glared at him and he put down his gun.

"You never answered me, big, tall and scary." She crossed her arms, waiting.

"Jesus... Fine, fine. Dean Winchester at your service. This is Sammy." He gestured to the taller one putting the salt back where he found it. "We heard there was a shifter in town and there were some screams and thuds inside... and well, we kinda figured. Now, sweetheart-"

"Don't call me sweetheart, unless you want Dean Bean to become a household name."

Sam came and stood my Dean, crossing his arms - smirking at the smooth comeback.

"I think what Dean was going to say, was, why are you here?"

"Yahtzee." Dean picked up his gun and searched around.

"We'll get back to that, I have siblings downstairs that are being tortured. If we're done with Q and A may we pretty please rescue them?" The two just looked at her, she has siblings?

_How old is she, 12?_

"Fifteen, actually." _What the- how did she do that?_

So now they pick up their guns, and their holy water, and their iron shit, to go downstairs to the basement. It was eerie, classic scary movie; creaks in the floor, the feeling someone's watching, random movements behind you.

Sam reached the bottom of the stairs first, then it was Cassie, lastly Dean. (Sandwiching the youngest, for safety - of course) Swaying guns and flashlights in all directions. Checking every corner, trying to find the lost siblings.

Dean surveyed the second room to the right, thinking no one would be here and Cassie's siblings are as good as gone. I mean, you could smell-

"Found em'" he shouted from his shoulder. Cassie was at his side in a matter of seconds, looking her siblings up and down. They were being hung by their wrists. Bloody and smelly and gross, but alive.

She heard David breathing and Caitlin's heartbeat - slow and steady. She got her knife out from her strap on her leg to cut them down. The two brothers behind the three were just watching, not seeming to care. Or were they just still in shock that kids this young are now _hunters? _

Cassie motioned for Sam to help and he slung David over his shoulder - David awaking just then to scream loud to the heavens.

"Caitlin! Fuck Cait where are you!" He yelled, then looked to his left, to see none other than his two sisters. Cassie slinging Cait and Cait relying on her little sisters weight.

"Calm down short-" Dean was cut off when David stood tall, sizing up even Sammy. "Damn. You're like a freakin' giant." David smiled at that, remembering all the nicknames and name calling. Remembering all the kids he beat up in high school because of it.

Right when Caitlin and David were strong enough to stand, there's our ghost, right on time. A tall girl and a short little boy. She seemed only about, what, nine? Her brother in her arms, four, maybe five years old. Fingers missing on both their hands, cuts - just above the cheekbone. It seemed to be some kind of symbol.

"The trunk!" The sisters said at the same time. Dean turned around and swung ferociously at the girl, disappearing shortly. Cassie ran over to the trunk and opened it - one small, frail body lying inside.

_That's the smell. _Sam thought to himself. David was now sitting down, Sam putting a ring of salt around them all. He bumped into Dean while finishing the ring only to see than Dean himself had been helping him. "We need to get them out of here..." Sam mumbled to Dean.

"Not before we burn this son of a bitch." David and Dean said at the same time. Dean turned and faced David.

"You need to sit, you're not doing anything." David gave him a bitchface, mimicking his sister. "Nope, your fucking leg, look at that. You're sitting, Giganto." Dean protested. When he noticed him reaching for the iron pole he handed it to him and turned to swing and fight them off.

"How did you find the bones?" Sam asked, stepping outside to help find bones.

Cassie was rummaging through a trunk and Caitlin wasn't as badly injured as David, so she helped ransack the place, too.

"The sign above their cheek is a symbol they use to bound them here. Because they weren't necessarily killed here they must use that symbol and place it on the grave where their bones are. So you find the container with the symbol, you find the bones. And you burn it dead." Caitlin said, breathlessly.

"Lore is that an old doctor hung his experiments here after doing genetic alterations. Now we found his bones, burnt em, but people were still hanging after none other than slits on their throats and needles in necks." She stops to shoot the girl, "Which is how, apparently, he did his thing. Turns out it wasn't the doctor doing it, it was his," Gunfire from Sam, "kids. Nine year old and her four year old brother. They did the killing and the alterations the doctor helped them with," Swings from Dean and David, "but the doctor himself never anyone - thought his kids were harmless. So, now here we are finding bones and trying not to-"

"Hey guys is that it? The cabinet in that room..." David said from his chair in the corner. Here they are, searching high and low, and David - sitting on his ass - finds it.

Sam runs over and Caitlin wanders to a chair to rest. Cassie helps her up. Dean and Sam burn the remains while The Sheek kids fight her off before she burns to a crisp. Dean and Sam pick up their things and help the kids out the house, letting it get consumed in the fire.

The five of them are sitting on the Impala, David and Caitlin with wet rags, keeping to their wounds. Sam and Dean with beers, while Cassie sneaks one to share with her siblings. Dean lets it go "unnoticed" now, let's them enjoy the little things. The house fire they're witnessing, the beer they're sharing, the Impala they're sharing.

* * *

"Okay, you, fifteen... names. Go." Dean said over his shoulder as they were packing up the Impala.

"Well, that's Caitlin, and the tall one's David. Eighteen and sixteen. Yes, we're hunters, it was somewhat our choice, no, we don't need to be babied." Cassie said, leaving herself out of the picture unaware of the fact she even did so.

"It's a long story for another time on how we got... into the family business you could call it." Caitlin spoke, quietly, weakly. She took a swig of her beer and twirled around her knife.

Dean made them pull into the Impala, because who the hell would leave kids behind without an adult? David slept while Cassie and Caitlin whispered in the back. Something about a vampire and then on about angels.

"Cas, listen to me." Caitlin said, and Sam looked at Dean and Dean at Sam. _Cas_ he mouthed and Dean shrugged.

Castiel. God knows where he is. Last time they saw each other was in Nevada. He flew after the big argument with Dean. Sam didn't know what they were fighting about but he had a guess. Ironically, they were arguing about Sam.

_We seriously have to tell him, Cas he's going to find out either by us or by walking the fuck in on us._

_Dean, we can't. How will he react?_

_Honestly, he'll probably need a moment to take it in. He might smile. He'll probably smile... Yeah he'll be fine._

_How do you know?_

_He's my damn brother, Cas. I know him better than he knows himself._

_No. We can't._

_Why the hell not?_

_Because if Sam's going to know then we're going to have to tell Gabriel._

_Oh... well then let's tell him._

_What? Dean are you crazy? We can't tell Gabriel. He will_ smite_ you if he gets the chance. I'm not putting you in that situation. We're not telling Sam. We're definitely not telling Gabriel._

_Cas, we won't tell Gabe we'll just tell Sammy. Please he really should know._

_NO! Dean no!_

And he fluttered away after that. Dean hasn't seen him in weeks, he's having withdraws. He _needs_ his angel. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sam waved a hand in front of his face._  
_

"What?" He said in a quite hushed tone. He mumbled, "What Sammy..." And Sam just looked at him.

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" Sam asked, because yeah, he was. You see, when Dean wants to make a damn point he'll do whatever it takes to make said point.

So he told Sam because hey, it's his damn brother.

"Y-yeah..." Dean looked away, trying to hide the loss in his eyes. The dark needy lust hidden in the green irises of his. "What do you want?"

"What are we going to do about the... other hunters?" Sam jammed his thumb in the direction that is over his shoulder.

"Motel. We'll get them a room and see what happens from there. We could take them to The Roadhouse if we need to." Sam gave Dean a look that seemed to be bitchface #14 - uncertainty.

"Sam we're going to take them to The Roadhouse. So shut your cakehole." Dean smirked.

They drove to Nebraska and it was quiet. Until there was a question from the backseat.

"Got any music?" A chirpy, yet raspy voice asked. It was Cassie, she didn't sleep once. She looked over her siblings the whole ride. Even though two adults were in the front seat you never know, someone has to look out for them, right?

"Uh, yeah what do you like?" Sam asked, he was driving and Dean was sleeping in the passenger seat.

"Got any Metallica?"

"Metallica?" Dean mumbled, stirring awake. "Someone messing with my tapes?!" He yelled and woke up the rest of the Sheeks.

"No, Dean, I wanted to know if you had any Metallica." Cassie asked dully.

"Oh hell no, no Metallica. Nope, no, not again." Growled Caitlin.

"What's wrong with Metallica?" Dean questioned, ready to defend his genre. His childhood. Hell, his adulthood.

"You, Cassandra, play it way too much. So no, no Metallica." Caitlin responded.

"First names? You're in trouble."

"Says you, Samantha." Dean grumbled and the three in the back giggled along.

"Whatever you say, Deanna."

The two in the front shut up and put in AC-DC and rocked out to Shook Me All Night Long and the sort. Then changed to Black Sabbath after that and went down the line. The three in the back smiled and they all realized, how lucky they are to of found these two. Because if you get down to it, they're all kinda alike. Caitlin's so much like Dean and yet so is Cassie. Protective, music oriented, sly, rude, and lovable. Whereas David and Sam could be twins. They both get fed up with their siblings shit a little too quickly. They both have the same build, same dream, same daddy issues. The Sheeks all smiled in this realization, now knowing they've been blessed.


	2. Chapter 2: Skunks

So they took them to a motel, David opened up their backpack to pull out a credit card and gave it to the man at the front desk. He was tall, with shaggy brown hair that reminded Sam of him when he was younger. Skinnier though, and a bit of a higher voice. He had a big backpack, like that of a hikers. He was protective of his siblings - also reminding him of wee Sam.

Cassie was shorter than her brother but had a few inches on Caitlin. She was a shoulder length brunette with red bangs. Caitlin's under toned blonde hid under the fire red hair that gave her a strawberry look. The clan seemed to be very similar to younger versions of the Winchesters, in more ways than one.

Dean and Sam resided in room 15A. The Sheek's retired in the room parallel, 17A. The corridor was poorly lit and reminded them all of some poorly written horror movie.

In their room, David sequestered onto the couch by the window. Caitlin and Cassie shared the bed in the middle of the room. It was a quite the motel, not shaggy or cheap like the others. They _actually _cleaned their toilets!

It was clearly too late to be up, 1:46 to be exact, so the team slept in their rooms and that was it.

* * *

It was exactly a week sense they checked in.

It was the same time, too, 1:46 in the morning.

Caitlin woke up to the sound of shuffling feet, and her instincts sharp, she reached for the gun under her pillow.

She looked around the room for anything - a sign of an intruder, some kind of something... _anything._

When she laid eyes on it, she screamed. She ripped the blankets off and Cassie, adrenaline already pumping from her sudden wake up call, was on her feet, gun in hand.

Cassie found her sister at the empty couch, blood spilled on the cushions. She was shocked into silence.

* * *

Dean and Sam were coaxing the girls into the Impala with all their stuff in the trunk. Caitlin holding Cassie, who was crying, in the backseat. She had to be carried out of the room, because she couldn't leave.

Caitlin was more stone cold. You could say she was still in shock from the happenings of the night. She cried, and when the noise woke her little sister she was soon a mere reflection of a statue. She wouldn't let Cassie see her weak. This was not an option.

_You have to stay strong. You can't let them get to you, Cait. Look after both of them, they need you more than you know._

Her uncles words rang in her ears. He started to tear up then, the street lights highlighting the streams down her cheeks. Cassie was asleep next to her and she was mumbling incoherent thoughts to deaf ears.

It was then that Dean wasn't paying attention to the road and they ran over a squirrel or raccoon or some kind of animal. Cassie woke abruptly, and shouted something along the lines of "William" and "Felicia".

Caitlin was helping Sam remove whatever animal was wedged in the tires. Dean was silently cursing from underneath the car, as he had the flashlight. And Cassie, well, she was sitting on the trunk.

"Got it!" It was a skunk, Sam confirmed. Caitlin cleaned her hands and sat next to her sister on the back of the Impala.

"You know if we had a Nick here we could do a reenactment of _Nick at Night._" Caitlin only received silence as blue eyes stared at the moon. "Come on, Cas don't beat yourself up over it. It-it's not your fault."

"So? He's still gone. Caitlin, David has been _kidnapped_ and we are sitting here on a fucking car and you're making jokes about that godforsaken play. Our brother, _family_, has been taken by _demons_ and-and... I don't even know what to say." Cas huddled herself up, so she was now balancing on her tailbone as her knees came to her chest.

"_I'm_ trying to make light of the situation... Like how you used to? When I got a ripped abdomen or slit bicep you used to make these god awful puns in hopes of making me feel better. Remember?" Caitlin nudged her, with that smirk on her face that Cassie hasn't seen in a while.

"I remember you and Darrik giving me the stare of "shut-the-fuck-up". _That_ I remember all too well." Cassie sighed, and adjusted so she was leaning against the car's back windshield.

"Listen, I know you're pissed and you miss Davie and you blame yourself... but... we have to keep moving. First we have to find shelter, then we start a plan on who _exactly_ did this. And you know the rest, locate the fucker and shove my shotgun down his throat." Caitlin's shoulders tensed. She sighed and patted Cassie's knee.

Sam came up to the two and knocked on the metal of the car.

"We're all set... Dean's bitching about the skunk, but, I think a little music can shut him up... briefly." Sam smirked and accomplished his mission - making the two laugh. He didn't like seeing them so distraught and upset; especially at each other.

They hopped in the car and were off to some place the two men in the front called "The Batcave".


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Bell

Dean barreled through the door with Sam and the girls. The bunker had soft music playing in the background. There was a whining sound coming from the kitchen - tea, Caitlin assumed. The music grew louder as they walked in further; down the steps. The sisters smirked in nostalgia, then dropped their bags and Caitlin walked over to turn it up.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, smirking.

"Well, gentlemen, it's our song! We _have_ to dance." Cassie walked over and started dancing with her sister. They rehearsed the moves once again; how could they forget? It's been engraved in their minds for nine years.

_Once I get you up there, where the air is rarefied. We'll just fly...  
_  
The steps went along perfectly with what the girls were listening to. Then, they _really_ got into it. Sliding and twirling about.

_I'll be holding you so very near..._

The music faded out as Caitlin dipped Cassie. The two giggling and they got up and looked at each other. The sisters started laughing incredulously after a half-second. The brothers joined in on the fun, and started laughing, too. There was a door opening and closing, a figure coming out with a gun pointed.

The sisters sprinted to their bags, but the gun was lowered and a smile played on the figures lips.

"Shit, guys, I thought you broke in." It was then that the figure noticed he was only in a towel - his hair damp from the shower. Cassie's .45 made a _thud_ when it hit the table abruptly. Caitlin hit her sister as she wouldn't stop staring. Luckily, the brothers were busy conversing to even notice what's going on. The thud got their attention, and they turned towards the pair at the table.

"Oh- yeah... Adam this is Caitlin." Sam pointed at the older sister, "And Cassie." Adam looked at the two of them, but lingering his smile on the younger one. Cassie's cheeks heated up and looked down at her gun. She picked it up and put it in her bag.

"Hunters?" Adam seemed shocked - somewhat like Dean. "You guys... hunt?"

"We already explained it to Dean and Sam so... In the jist of it, yeah we do. Eight years running." Caitlin sighed and sat down at the table.

Sam joined Caitlin at the table and opened up his laptop. He typed in the search bar something about hotels, but Caitlin couldn't see it as Dean shut the laptop down too quickly. Sam huffed and gave Dean bitchface #4 - the one when Dean distracts him from his work.

Dean pulled Sam up by the elbow and led him into the other room. A muffled argument was heard by the two. Dean shouting something about "staying" and Sam saying "killed". The two sisters didn't want to eavesdrop, so Caitlin asked Adam where the bathroom was and left.

"So you're Adam, I take it." Cassie smiled. He sat across from her at the table. Cassie looked at the papers and turned the lamp on in front of her. "Adam... nice name..."

"Cassie's... alright..." The girl looked up and smiled. Adam sat forward. "So how do you know them?"

"Hunting trip. Wendigo and a ghost. I was saving my sister and brother-" Cassie stopped herself short. "Um... after we got back to a motel my brother was captured and these two were nice enough to _not_ abandon us.

Adam frowned. Her brother got kidnapped. Adam knows what that's like... He can now see why she and her sister were brought here. If there was one thing the Winchesters were familiar with - it was captured or dead siblings. Mostly the latter.

Cassie cleared her throat and leaned forward. "How do _you_ know them, pretty boy?" She smirked.

"They're my brothers." He said flatly, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh... well, okay. Now that I think about it you_do_ have Dean's eyes. And Sams... height." Cassie smiled and Adam sat back and put his hands behind his head.

"Eh, handsome is a recessive gene in this family." He smiled.

Cassie chuckled. "That's good to know." She winked at him and got up from the table. She wandered over in the direction of the kitchen. Dean and Sam stalked out of the hallway and walked over to the table with Adam. Sam nodded his head to the direction of Deans room. Dean stood in the doorway of his bedroom and the three brothers walked inside.

Sam popped his head out. "Feel free to snack on anything, Cassie." He smiled when she responded with a small "okay".

Caitlin shuffled out of the bathroom and stopped in her tracks, walking into an empty room. "'Sandra?"

"Over here, Caity." Caitlin strolled over to the direction of the kitchen. Once she saw Cassie digging through the pantry she smiled. "They have a _stalked_ kitchen. We are _going to town._" Cassie smiled as she stuck her head out of the literal walk-in pantry.

"Cassie we can't-"

"Sam said to feel free to snack. I'm cooking something for _everyone_. It's the least we can do for them, Cait." Cassie put some ingredients on the table. "I'm thinking Dad's classic stea-"

"Cassie!" Caitlin shouted. Her little sister turned and looked at her. She was silent. "W-we have to work on finding David."

"All we have is a few drops of blood, Cait, that isn't much of a lead." Cassie arranged the condiments in a pyramid on the table. "I'm not researching anything until I eat."

Caitlin shifted from foot to foot. "But we have-"

"To take the stick out of your butt! Come _on_! We have a full pantry - it's a Sheek candy-land. We're _cooking_. Now help me find the rosemary." Cassie put her foot down. Caitlin, stubbornly, obliged.

* * *

"Dean, we seriously can't-" Sam tried.

"Bull. Come on Sam, they're _kids. _Their brother got kidnapped. The least we can do is give them a place to stay." Dean interrupted.

"I second that." Adam mumbled from the bed he was sitting on. He was reading one of Deans many Zepplin albums. It was mostly his brothers back and forth and he putting in his two cents every other sentence.

"We're going to get them killed!" Sam huffed.

"Sam, I'm sure if they've been hunting for eight years they'd know the risks. It doesn't matter if we leave them at a motel or keep them here; they're still going to hunt whether we want them to or not." Dean was right. There's no way Sam's winning this one.

"Damn you and caring about people." Sam sighed. "Well, do we even have any extra rooms?"

"Of course, Sam. We got the two down the corridor by mine. That we know of, of course." Adam sat up and put the album away. "We can clean them up, though they are mostly clean."

Dean leaned against the desk by Sam. He uncrossed his arms and sighed.

"So now we just tell them to stay on over?" Sam asked.

"Fruit basket?" Adam played along, he learned fast that teasing and joking was encouraged with his brothers.

The brothers chuckled. Then Sam spilled a pun here and Dean a joke there. The chuckling turned into laughing and that to bellowing out happiness. Then, somehow, Sam got personal.

"Then Cas would show up!" He chuckled. Adam nodded vigorously. They laughed even harder and Dean stopped. His brothers knew that Castiel was a sensitive subject.

"He wouldn't even know!" Sam then jabbed his finger at Dean, "Dean'll 've to tell him what's up-"

"Sam..." Dean warned.

"-n give him the good ol'-"

"SAM!" Dean shouted. Adam and Sam stopped laughing and looked up at Dean.

"Did we make you mad?" Sam pouted.

"Sam, shut up." Dean stared his little brother down. "Y'may be a tree but I can still take you down."

Sam smirked and looked away. "Whatever you say, short stuff." Dean's brothers _also_ knew he did not like being made fun of because he was a _few inches_ shorter than Sam.

"Bring it."

* * *

Caitlin barreled out of the kitchen when she heard something fall to the ground and loud grunting. There was a loud "LEG-LOCK, SAM!" coming from the hallway. She found the noise to be coming from Dean's room. She stood there for a minute contemplating whether to knock or just barge in. She stood there, thinking.

Caitlin opened it to see Sam and Dean sprawled on the floor. Dean had Sam in a Full Nelson and Adam was jumping on the bed.

"What the _hell?_" She asked.

"Dean's honor got insulted." Adam explained.

"Guys, seriously? You've gotta be-" Caitlin was cut short, as Cassie appeared in the doorway.

"Caitlin Danee. A man's honor has been insulted! We must'nt get in the way of the battle of bronze." Cassie curtsied and strolled out of the room.

Caitlin smiled as did the brothers.

"Come along, sister dear, we have food to prepare for our gentlemen of the threshold!" Cassie shouted from the corridor. She walked out to the set table and supplied it with two more cups. She set out the main dish - steak. She put the potatoes out and cleared her throat once the four others were in the same room.

Sam, Dean and Adam were standing in shock. Mouths agape at the sight before them. A _real_ dinner; clean cut rare steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, beer too! It was heaven in one little bunker. Caitlin herself was surprised; who would've known her little sister could prepare such a meal.

"Dinner... is served." Cassie smiled. Sam shook his head and Adam walked over the the seat next to the 15 year old.

"Cassie... you didn't-" Dean started.

"But she did. 'Least we could do after you saved our asses." Caitlin interrupted. "Now, we don't want it to spoil, do we?"

The five sat down and dug in. It was the best meal the Winchesters have had - _ever_.


End file.
